The Green Eyed Monster
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper does not do jealousy. Channy.


**Author's Note: So here is another Sonny with A Chance Channy (of course!) oneshot. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWC. Or CDC. Boo.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper had always gotten what he wanted, when he wanted. That was just the perks of having rich parents. He was a spoiled to death child. He never envied others; he was always the object of other kids envy. And that was how he liked it.

When he scored the lead on a brand new hit TV show, Mackenzie Falls, he was not surprised. That was where he received all his fame. Upcoming celebrities (and old ones too!) envied all the fame he had. He occasionally wished he could be more famous, like certain celebrities, but he was never jealous. Never.

Because Chad Dylan Cooper does not do jealousy.

So when Sonny Munroe showed up with a new "guy friend", Chad was okay with it. The glaring was only natural.

And so were the insults.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Chad just couldn't _help_ but feel sick whenever he saw the two walking around, giggling like little girls.

Who was the only guy who could walk around giggling like a little girl? Chase Hogart, of course.

Chase had ugly curly brown hair, and ugly green eyes. And Chad didn't think they were ugly only because he saw Sonny's hands in them, or her eyes staring into them. No, he was pretty sure all the girls following him around thought so too.

"Chad!" Portlyn interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it?" asked Chad, not very eager to get back to reality.

"We're kind of in the middle of a shoot," she pointed to the camera.

"Oh right," he glanced at his uniform before calling out. "Line?!"

By lunch time, he had heard the name Chase twice. Apparently all the Mackenzie Falls extras thought he was cute, even if he hung around with the randoms. _Speak of the devil. _

Chad stabbed his chicken rather forcefully once he saw Chase walking into the cafeteria with Sonny, the rest of the cast not too far behind. They all laughed in unison over some joke Chase had told, although Chad pretended they were laughing at him. He could only watch as the two play pushed each other, and hope they would fall.

Portlyn seemed to notice how uncomfortable Chad was and grabbed his arm. "Let's just get some yogurt and leave."

As he left, his eyes met Sonny's. He wanted to say something, but once he saw Chase, the words left his mouth.

_Not jealous, not jealous…_

* * *

As Chad was leaving the studio to return to his mansion, he noticed Sonny on Chase's back. They were out by the parking lot, waiting for their rides, he assumed.

"Sonny, Chase, over here!" A woman that must have been Sonny's mother called.

They were going home together?!

But Chad wasn't jealous.

"Okay, mom!" Sonny yelled before turning to Chase. "Let's go!"

Well, maybe a little.

He could hear the two laughing from a mile away.

Okay, maybe a lot.

…….._The Next Day_……

Chad walked to the Mackenzie Falls set, making sure to avoid the cast of So Random – and their friends.

"Chad!" a voice he recognized as Sonny's called. "Chad wait up!"

He stood frozen, before whipping around to face her, "What do you want, Sonny?"

She looked taken aback. "Um, nothing. I just wanted to talk. I haven't seen you that much lately."

"That's because you've been spending all your time with Chase," he accused.

"Well, yeah. He's leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, so soon?" he mocked her. "You must be heartbroken."

"What? I'll be upset because I don't get to see him much but I don't think I'll be heartbroken."

"He's your boyfriend, I'm sure you'll find ways to talk to him."

Sonny seemed to trip over nothing. "Boyfriend? Chad, you've got it all wrong-"

"No, I'm pretty sure I've got it right," Chad interrupted. "Have a nice day, Munroe."

Chad could hear Sonny groaning as he walked away. _Probably upset because I know about her little secret_.

After dodging Sonny twice throughout the day, Chad found himself at the cafeteria, ribs in hand. But he wasn't feeling very hungry. He could see Chase and the cast of So Random, excluding Sonny, at their usual table. Where did she go anyway?

"Chad," someone whispered. _Found her_. "Chad get over here now!"

He pushed his lunch away and followed the voice outside of the cafeteria. "Sonny." Chad nodded

"Hey, I've got to tell you something." Sonny smiled.

"Let me guess: you and your boyfriend are engaged?" He rolled his eyes.

"Me and Chase aren't-" She froze, as if she just realized something. "Wait a second, are you jealous?"

"What?" Chad stammered. "N-no. Why would you think that?"

"Oh my gosh, you are. I can't believe I didn't see it before! Chad, why are you jealous?"

Anger coursed through his veins as he took a step closer to Sonny. "For the past two days I have been watching you and that – that guy flirt, giggle and play around! You act like you two are in love and it makes me sick! So don't even bother asking."

She raised an eyebrow, "That still doesn't explain to me-"

She was cut off when Chad kissed her rather forcefully. She initially was shocked, but soon recovered and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Chad pulled away a few seconds later.

"Better than your boyfriend?" Chad grinned before realizing he had never seen them kiss.

Sonny burst out laughing. "Chad, that is what I've been trying to tell you! Me and Chase are…we're only…"

"What?" Chad prepared himself for the worse.

"Chase is my _cousin_."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, surprise ending! I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!! **

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
